


Nobody's Fault But Mine Part Two

by ValarieWinchester



Series: Supernatural Chronicles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly is Valarie doing with Crowley?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Fault But Mine Part Two

Dean:  
“I don’t know, man. She was angry when I left, but what else could I do?” His brother stared back at him, not knowing what to say. “I mean, we had a job and she’s always understood that.”  
“Dean, she’s different,” Sam said.  
“I know,” he agreed. “But I never expected this. All that anger that she’s been having lately. I can’t seem to do anything right.” He pulled the Impala into the driveway in front of the bunker. “She’s not been answering my calls. She’s outright avoiding me.”  
“Look, just listen to her when you get home. Hear what she has to say and then, who knows, maybe she’ll have calmed down by now.” Sam gave his brother a glance before getting out of the car and Dean took off toward his house.  
When he pulled into the driveway, he noticed that the house was dark. He got out and went inside to find that it was also quiet. His wife was nowhere to be found.  
“Valarie?” he called out as he walked up the stairs to their bedroom. No answer. He laid his bag in the room and switched on the light. Her clothes were still here, that was a good sign. He took his phone out and pressed a number. A couple of rings later a woman’s voice answered.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, Kathy,” he said to his mother-in-law. “Val’s not over there, is she?”  
“No. I haven’t seen her in a few days. Is everything ok?”  
“Yea,” he lied. “I just got home and thought she might be over there with you guys.” He asked about JD and chatted for a bit to give her the impression that everything was alright before hanging up the phone. There was only one other person he knew to call.  
“Cas? If you can hear me, I need you.” There was silence for a brief moment and then the flutter of wings.  
“What is it, Dean?”  
“Where is Valarie?” he asked the angel. Cas looked at him in sorrow.  
“She’s not here,” he replied.  
“I can see that, Cas. Where is she?” Cas hesitated and Dean took a step closer to him. “If you know something, tell me. Is she hurt?”  
“She’s not hurt,” he admitted. “But you won’t like what I have to say.”  
“Cas, I swear to…”  
“She’s with Crowley.” Dean stopped dead in his thoughts and drew a long breath of air.  
“Crowley has my wife?”  
“I didn’t say that.”  
“Then what the hell did you say?”  
“She’s with Crowley, Dean. She’s working with him.”  
***  
“Sam!” Dean yelled as he entered the bunker. Sam came out of his room and met his brother in the hallway. “She’s gone.” Sam looked at his brother and saw the threat of tears in his eyes.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean she’s gone. She left.”  
“That doesn’t sound like her,” Sam said.  
“Yea, and you want to know what else. She’s working with Crowley.” Sam stared at his brother in disbelief. Dean nodded. “What the hell, man? How could she have done this? Crowley?” Dean paced back and forth in the hallway before turning and going toward the main room. Sam followed.  
“Are you sure?” he asked.  
“Cas told me,” Dean answered. “We gotta figure out a way to fix this.” Sam was silent for a moment and Dean turned toward him. “What?”  
“Dean, she’s an angel.”  
“Yea?”  
“We can summon her.”  
***  
There was a sudden flutter of wings and the boys just stared at the figure that appeared before them.  
“You summoned?” she asked, annoyed. Dean took a tentative step toward her and she turned her head quickly to him so fast that it made him stop.  
“Val, what’s going on?” he asked. She smiled before answering.  
“Haven’t you heard? I’m playing for a new team now.”  
“Oh, I heard. Why? And Crowley? How could you?”  
“He never lied to me, Dean. And he’s never betrayed me.”  
“Are you kidding? He fucking kidnapped you and stole our child!” Dean argued.  
“He let me go. Unharmed. As for the child, there’s no harm there, either. Is there?” Dean was silent because he knew that she was right to an extent. “So you see, it was an easy decision to make. Stay with the husband that abandoned me and the angel that only wanted to use me, or join up with someone that wanted to work with me and help me.”  
“I didn’t abandon you,” Dean said quietly, although he knew that he was somewhat lying.  
“Don’t kid yourself, Dean. It’s unflattering.”  
“Valarie, we want to help you,” Sam said. She turned her attention toward him.  
“Why, Sam? Why would you want to help me? I killed your child. You probably hate me more than anyone.” Sam’s face flinched at her words.  
“It was an accident. I don’t hate you,” he told her. She studied his face and saw the hurt behind his eyes.  
“It’s there. Deep down. I can see it, Sam.” She looked back at Dean. “If the two of you have nothing else for me, I will be on my way. Lots to do. You see, I’m in charge of Hell now.”  
“What about Crowley?” Dean asked.  
“Oh, he’s still king. I’m more like the sheriff. I mean after all, Lucifer was an angel too. So it’s only fitting that another angel is running Hell. Can’t exactly let Luci out of his cage, can we? He’d be one pretty pissed off angel and nobody wants that running around free. Isn’t that right, Sam?” She glanced at Sam then winked at Dean and then disappeared.  
“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed as she vanished.  
***  
Two weeks later, they were no closer to figuring out how to fix everything than they were before. Cas would pop in with reports on what was going on with Valarie. They had learned that she was getting tired of being Crowley’s second in command and was forming an army to overthrow him. What’s worse is that when this battle took place, it could potentially wipe out an entire city. Sam was busy reading anything he could find that looked even remotely useful. Dean, on the other hand, was drinking anything he could find that looked even remotely drinkable. As he was filling up another glass, Sam lifted his head and looked at his brother.  
“That’s not gonna help,” he said quietly.  
“Yea well, when your wife leaves you and takes over Hell, then you can tell me what won’t help,” Dean replied sourly.  
“We’re gonna fix this, Dean.”  
“Are we. Sammy? Because I don’t see how.” Dean looked at Sam matter of factly. Before Sam could reply, Cas appeared.  
“I have news,” he said. Sam and Dean looked at him and he continued. “The army has been formed and the battle is set to happen tomorrow.” Dean looked at his brother and smirked.  
“Well, genius, how are we gonna fix this by tomorrow?”  
“I know how we can stop it,” Cas said.  
“How?” Sam asked anxiously. Cas looked at Dean and his eyes grew sad.  
“We have to kill her.” Dean’s face darkened and he stepped toward the angel.  
“No,” he said, his voice low and angry.  
“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas said quietly. “I knew that you wouldn’t like to hear that. But it is the only way.”  
“That is still my wife, Cas. I’m not gonna let you…”  
“Dean,” Sam interrupted,”we’ll find another way.”  
“There is no other way,” Cas replied and he turned back toward Dean who had not taken his eyes off of him. “I wish that there was, but there’s not.” Dean stared silently at Cas before grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair and storming out of the bunker. He jumped into the Impala and sped off, not heading anywhere in particular. He just had to get away.  
***  
The next day, he pulled up outside the church. He had gotten the location earlier from Sam, who had insisted that he meet him there. As soon as Dean got out of the car, he heard he flutter of wings and turned around to see Cas with Sam standing in front of him.  
“Cas, you stay out here,” Dean ordered.  
“Dean, I…”  
“No. You stay out here and cover us. You can take care of any demons that try to get in.” Cas nodded in agreement and the brothers went to the back of the Impala and Dean opened the trunk. From the hidden arsenal, they grabbed an angel sword and the demon killing knife. Dean was quiet and Sam could sense that now was not the time to say anything. Without saying a word, the two of them walked up to the door of the church and slowly walked in.  
Inside, they could see a few pews and an altar, but not much more. This building hadn’t been used as an actual church in years. Standing at the altar, was Valarie. Her back was to them, however she could sense that they were there. A flick of her wrist and the door to the church shut and locked.  
“I knew you would come,” she said quietly. “Although, I had hoped that you wouldn’t.”  
“And why is that?” Dean asked.  
“Because I didn’t want to have to kill you, Dean.” She turned toward them and they stopped. She looked at them before continuing. “If you leave now, I’ll let you go. But if you stay…” She paused, not wanting to say the next thing. “I will have to fight you.”  
“Oh, sweetheart, you and I both know that I’m not going anywhere,” Dean said.  
“Then I’m sorry. I never wanted this.” She raised her hand and both of the brothers went flying backwards into the wall. Sam recovered first and grabbed the knife. He jumped toward Valarie. As Dean was reaching for the angel blade, he looked up and saw Sam lunge for Valarie. She twisted her hand and Sam’s neck twisted.  
“NO!” Dean yelled as his brother fell to the ground. He grabbed the blade and charged for Valarie, who threw her hand up, freezing him in his tracks.  
“I warned you, Dean,” she said. “I gave you the chance to leave and you refused. Look what price you paid for your stubbornness. I will give you just one more chance. Leave now, or end up like your brother.”  
“You’re gonna have to kill me, Valarie,” he said, his top lip curling up and the anger in his voice apparent. “Because I’m not leaving here.” She dropped her head and for one moment, he hoped that she realized what she had done. Then her head lifted and he saw pure evil in her eyes.  
“Have it your way then.” She closed her fist and Dean found himself not able to breathe. She was suffocating him. The angel blade fell from his hands as they went to his throat. He dropped to his knees and she stepped closer to him. She was standing over him looking down. His hand went up to her hip and held on tight.  
“Val…” he managed to squeak out. Her eyes met his and she could see the life slipping away from him. Suddenly, he felt air ease into his lungs. He started coughing and trying to take deep breaths.  
“Dean?” she asked quietly. Her eyes darted around and saw Sam, lifeless, on the ground. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked back at her husband, who was finally able to breathe normally. He looked into her eyes and he saw her. His wife. The woman that he fell in love with.  
“Val?” She dropped to her knees and looked him in the eyes, her face full of fear.  
“What have I done?”  
“It’s ok,” Dean said softly. “You can fix this.” She looked at him and slowly shook her head.  
“I can’t, Dean.” His face fell and he stared at her. “I can feel it. The evil inside of me. All that anger and hate. It’s fighting to get control back. I don’t know how much longer I can hold it off.” The tears formed in her eyes and she placed her hand on his cheek. “There’s only one way to fix this.” Her eyes darted toward the angel blade and he shook his head.  
“No,” he said through tears. She put her other hand on his other cheek and brought her forehead to meet his.  
“Baby, you have to.”  
“I can’t,” he whispered.  
“Please,” she begged. Their eyes held as the tears fell. “I love you so much. Take care of our son.” His eyes closed as his hand grasped the handle of the blade. She closed her eyes as he opened his and pushed the blade into her heart. A cry escaped his lips as her head was thrown back and light escaped from every orifice. Finally, she fell limply into his arms. He just sat there and held her, tears falling freely from his face. Suddenly, the door to the church burst open and Cas came inside. He surveyed the damage and, without saying a word, walked over to Sam and laid two fingers on his forehead. Slowly, Sam sat up and looked at Cas before turning toward his brother. Sam saw Dean sitting on the floor with Valarie’s limp body lying in his arms. He looked up, tears streaming down his face.  
“Cas? Please?” Cas walked over to them and laid two fingers on Valarie’s forehead, but nothing happened. He tried again, with no success. He lowered his head.  
“I’m sorry, Dean. I can’t heal her.” Dean’s face twisted in agony and he bowed his head, resting it on his fallen wife.


End file.
